Code Lyoko Season 5 Episode 1
by Thenewwriter100
Summary: Odd is missing and Ulrich suspects that X.A.N.A read to find out what happenes...


Code Lyoko: The New Enemy

Episode 1: The Created.

It has been a long time since X.A.N.A has died, and the six Lyoko worriers are now having a rest, Yumi has finally been able to go out with Ulrich, and now Ulrich's father is sorry for his last attitude, which was when he shouted at him because he had low marks, but now Ulrich has been better in lessons and has raised his grades into an average of 87, Yumi has also raised her grades into an average of 84.

Jeremy and Aelita are now one the cleverest students in Kadic, and Jeremy enjoyed working with Aelita, especially now that they can ask each other out in a real date. Odd has lately found a girlfriend and who he loved and could go out with her without X.A.N.A attacking, he thought that after all after shutting down the Supercomputer he had a better life hanging around with Manda (the name of his girlfriend).

But even thought the group felt secured Jeremy knew that X.A.N.A will come back one day and he will truly be much more powerful and undefeated because Franz Hopper (the only person who could defeat X.A.N.A, and he destroyed him by giving all the data and power Jeremy needed to finish the multi-agent program to destroy X.A.N.A for good, and without his help they will lose to X.A.N.A). And Jeremy thought that he will come back by waiting for someone to open the supercomputer, and Jeremy knew that X.A.N.A will be storing powers and he might now be very powerful.

And Jeremy wasn't wrong X.A.N.A was waiting for someone to switch on the Supercomputer that he can be freed and kill the six Lyoko worriers, and sure enough on a Sunday's morning a kid was wondering around in the factory and went down using the elevator, he then saw the Supercomputer he was looking for a switch and he then fount it he turned it on, and suddenly the boy flied of the Supercomputer, he then opened his eyes and he was controlled by X.A.N.A, X.A.N.A is back, the worriers worse nightmare has happened they will once again have to skip school and fight X.A.N.A forever.

"Odd, where did you go" Ulrich was looking for Odd, weird stuff has been happening, Odd has been missing (kidnapped by X.A.N.A, X.A.N.A was on the move and the group must unite together or they will all die, one by one, starting with Odd.) Ulrich got suspicious and went to Jeremy's room he had one thought, which was that X.A.N.A has come back and that someone has turned the Supercomputer on. When he reached Jeremy's room he knocked on the door, there was no answer, Ulrich felt himself missing a Heartbeat, he opened the door to check and he saw Jeremy sleeping on his computer.

"Jeremy, why are still sleeping?" Jeremy moved from his computer and said, "What happened?" Jeremy looked at Ulrich waiting for an answer, "can you remind me if X.A.N.A could come back and if he does what will happen?"

"Will, X.A.N.A can only come back if the Supercomputer is turned back on, and if he is back there will be no way to destroy him," Jeremy was looking outside, "but don't worry, no one will that stupid to turn on the Supercomputer."

"Will I think that someone has turned on the Supercomputer because Odd has been missing." Jeremy looked scared.

"No, he must have been walking around with Manda, he will come in lunch don't worry." Jeremy was sure of this.

After an hour Ulrich and Jeremy went to get lunch and they only saw Manda, but Odd wasn't there, Jeremy looked scared.

"Manda must know where he has gone," said Jeremy, still not wanting to hear that X.A.N.A came back.

"MANDA," Ulrich decided to ask her, "Have you seen Odd?"

"No, I was about to ask you the same thing," Manda walked off to eat with her friends.

"Ok," said Jeremy making up his mind, "We will go and check, but not now."

"What do you mean not now?" Ulrich looked at Jeremy, "I am going to call Aelita, William and Yumi and I will tell to meet up in the factory."

Ulrich pulled out his phone and started to call them, and when he finished, Jeremy and Ulrich went to the factory, and when they reached they saw Yumi, William and Aelita waiting for them, "Why did we come back here Jeremy."

"Will, we think that X.A.N.A, don't worry Aelita that is just a thought." Jeremy told Aelita, William and Yumi everything they know in the way, when they reached Jeremy saw that the Supercomputer was turned on and Odd was sent to Lyoko.

"Odd," Jeremy started up the scanners for Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich and William.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer, Aelita, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Ulrich and Virtualization." Jeremy Virtualized Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich and is now started the program again for William, "Transfer William, Scanner William and Virtualization."

And then Jeremy programmed their vehicles, an overboard for William, because Odd wasn't there, and overbike for Ulrich and an overwing for Yumi and Aelita, "go North from your location you should see, Odd with 3 craps around him, it looks as if they are waiting for something" And then they started to go to Odd, when they reached him the craps jumped into the digital sea. "That weird," and they started to walk to Odd, when they reached him someone was being virtualized to Lyoko, "Who are you Virtualizing Jeremy" Yumi looked up.

"No one, it's X.A.N.A who is Virtualizing not me." Jeremy looked scared, who is X.A.N.A Virtualizing.

And then the Lyoko worriers saw a new monster created by X.A.N.A and he is a human being.

"This is going to be easy," Ulrich Pulled his swords, "Super sprint" and they started to fight, but Ulrich was wrong, the new monster created a huge sword from thin air and devirtualized Ulrich and Yumi, Odd then woke up, he saw the new monster, "laser arrow," and Odd hit the monster in his leg.

But after a minute of fighting Odd and Aelita got devirtualized, William was the only person left and he started to bloke the monsters hits, and then in after making the monster tired, William devirtualized him and after that Jeremy bring him back to Earth.

"What should we do now?" William came back from the Scanner room.

"We will have to launch a return to the past." Jeremy was about to start to program when William stopped him.

"But X.A.N.A will be stronger like that, and we don't want that to happen." William doesn't want to be controlled by X.A.N.A again, or he will be hated by the group and might be kicked.

"We have to because Ulrich fount a boy unconscious in the scanner room, must have been controlled by X.A.N.A, and if he wakes up he will still remember the Supercomputer because he was the one who turned it on, without being controlled by X.A.N.A," Jeremy looked at William, "I looked through the cameras and I found him coming inside, he acted just like how I acted when I found the Supercomputer."

And then Jeremy launched the program, "return to the past now."

Jeremy was back in his room, and after a minute Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and William entered the room.

"We will have to rethink our strategy, I will try to upgrade your abilities and weapons, and about that monster we need to be careful he might get stronger, and he is the first worrier created by X.A.N.A, so all of X.A.N.A's powers were used on him so that if he attacks he will only control a person, without any powers, but after that return to the past X.A.N.A's monster could be stronger." Jeremy looked at everyone, their worst nightmare has happened and X.A.N.A they have go back to being heroes and fight X.A.N.A all over again.

Ulrich looked around, "Odd, do you know what to name him yet."

"Will I am thinking of Grimious," everyone started to laugh.

"You give monsters weird names." And this was the first laugh of this horrible day.


End file.
